Love Novels
by AyaseEricchii
Summary: A little bit of love can never hurt anyone. A book of poems, drabbles, one-shots and short stories about love and friendship. Let each page bring you into a whole new world. Main pairing is EriUmi, but you can also expect some NicoMaki, PanaRin and KotoHono. If Nozomi is one of the main characters of the story, expect a family/friendship story. Rated T for safety.
1. One-shot: Confession

**A/N: Check my profile for story text format legends.**

**This is a series of poems, drabbles, one-shots and short stories about LoveLive! pairings that may be illustrated into short comics or illustrations by my sister. We'll be posting it in a blog in tumblr called YuriUsagi OuO**

**Here's the link to it: [**_**yuriusagicchi*.tumblr*.com*/****tagged*/love-novels**_**]**

**Now back to writing that APoM update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoveLive! or any of its lovely characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Novels<strong>

Summary: A little bit of love can never hurt anyone. A book of poems, drabbles, one-shots and short stories about love and friendship. Let each page bring you into a whole new world.

* * *

><p><strong>"One-shot: Confession"<br>[****_yuriusagicchi*.tumblr*.com*/post*/106161838894_]**

Summary: When things take a different turn...

* * *

><p>"It's snowing..." Umi stared at the scene before her in her melancholy. She outstretched her hand to catch a falling snowflake.<p>

"Harasho~" Eri commented. Eri watched as everything got slowly covered by a white blanket.

Umi sighed as she felt the cold sink in. Small puffs of winter wonder escaped as they breathe. They have been silent on the way home since Umi suddenly confessed to Eri earlier that day. Umi recalled today's event with dread.

Out of impulse, Umi had suddenly confessed to Eri when she heard that Eri wanted to talk to Nozomi alone. She had long felt a strong emotion for Eri. She always thought that it was out of respect or admiration. Losing count, a few days or weeks ago, she realized that it wasn't because of those flimsy emotions. What she felt for Eri was love.

Everyone was surprised by Umi's sudden confession─ even Umi herself. Umi was about to rush out of the place and avoid everyone if Eri hadn't prevented her from escaping by grabbing her wrist.

Here they are now, walking down the familiar path home in silence. Umi felt the dread come as they get nearer to the crossroads where they usually separate. She knew that Eri wanted to fix everything, being the good-natured person she is, instead of avoiding her outright as opposed to what other people would probably do.

She snapped out of her reverie when she heard some sort of angelic sound. Eri was chuckling softly.  
>"You really surprised me back there." Eri stated while looking away from Umi. Umi felt her heart clench. She knew that Eri probably found it hard to face her.<br>"I-I'm really sorry." Umi murmured softly, afraid that if she spoke any louder, she would burst into tears.

"Why are you sorry?" Eri asked, finally facing her. Umi was stunned by the determination she saw in Eri's eyes. They were already at the path were they were supposed to separate but they both stood in their positions, not moving an inch away from each other until they fix everything that is bothering them.

"B-because..." Umi felt her cheeks flush. She couldn't make herself continue without doing any sudden outburst. A few teardrops escaped from her eyes. Her throat felt sore because she trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Don't be." Eri stated and then giving Umi a smile. Umi was bewildered.  
>'<em>Why is Eri smiling? Isn't she disgusted? Isn't she appalled by my confession?<em>' Umi furrowed her eyebrows. She decided to voice out her confusion.

"Why aren't you avoiding me? Don't you think it's weird that I feel this way about you?" Umi questioned the person who owns her heart.  
>"I don't think it's weird. I'm just happy but frustrated at the same time?" Eri answered truthfully.<p>

"H-Happy? Frustrated?" Umi became more perplexed by Eri's answer. She felt a tinge of hope in her befuddled heart.  
>"I'm happy that you actually feel the same but I'm kind of frustrated that you beat me in confessing first." Eri explained further.<p>

"H-Huh?" Umi could only gape at Eri as she let the new information sink in.  
>"I also love you, Sonoda Umi of µ's. I also─" Eri paused as she chuckled at the term Umi used when she confessed a few moments ago before continuing, "─like you romantically. Not as your senior or as friends, but I love you so much that I also want to marry you." Eri finished her statement by giving Umi a heartfelt smile.<p>

Umi could no longer hold her emotions and teared up. The murkiness of her muddy feelings finally cleared out and turned into a clearer blue. Eri smiled while wiping the tears rolling down on Umi's cheeks. She observed Umi's beautiful face and noticed her red nose. Eri remembered a certain Christmas mascot who also possessed a red nose.

"Do you feel cold, Rudolph? It seems you've forgotten to bring your scarf." Eri commented as she started unwrapping her scarf.  
>"R-Rudolph? Ah. I didn't bring any since it was a bit warm earlier. I didn't expect that it was going to snow." Umi was troubled on how to interpret her new nickname.<p>

Eri wrapped her scarf around the two of them and said, "Rudolph, since your nose is red."  
>Umi blushed at their close proximity and pouted at Eri's sense of humor.<p>

"You'd also be Rudolph since you also got a red nose." Umi countered but Eri only gave her a genuine smile.  
>"Then we also match." Eri happily stated while wiping the last teardrop from Umi's eyes. Eri proceeded in bumping their nose together and giving an eskimo kiss to Umi to emphasize her statement.<p>

Umi could only flush further. She could feel the heat coming out of her cheeks as their color could rival the hair color of a certain junior of theirs. She was sure that her cheeks wouldn't be returning to their original colors until she finally gets back home and away from the biggest flirt she ever knew that stole her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

**ありがとうございます！**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

* * *

><p>"By the way..." Eri dragged her sentence like she was contemplating on what to say before she continued her sentence.<p>

"Why did you suddenly decide to confess out of the blue?" Umi choked at her question, remembering the hilarious way she did it.

"I... I thought that you liked Nozomi and was going to confess to her... I wanted to tell my feelings before I lost my chance... so I... just did." Umi murmured her answer, with her voice becoming softer and softer with each pause. Eri gave a hearty laugh and hugged the girl.

"Though I'm still irritated that you beat me to it, I'm still glad that you feel the same. I was actually going to talk to Nozomi to ask for some advice. I was planning to confess to you on the way home but it seems that the early bird catches me off guard." Eri told Umi about her own plan. Her face was a bit flushed but she easily composed herself unlike her listener.

Red-faced but happy, Umi used up some of her courage and grabbed Eri's hand tightly and intertwined their fingers. Eri smiled at her lover and gave her a kiss on the cheeks as a reward.

The passersby could hear Umi's loud voice stuttering as she scolded the biggest flirt in town.


	2. One-shot: Epidemic

**A/N: Check my profile for story text format legends.**

**I did this one for a writing contest in an LL group in Facebook that I'm really active in. Our conditions were the story should be about LL of course and the word count should be in between 75-450 so expect this to be really short. ****The contest had**** rape, self-insert and crossovers stories QnQ! The horror!**

**For those who are waiting for the APoM update, it's already done. It just needs to get proofread.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Love Live! Franchise or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>"One-shot: Epidemic"<strong>

Summary: Who is to blame?

* * *

><p>"You're sick." Eri affirmed. She frowned as she stared at the bedridden girl. She felt guilty even though no one was blaming her.<p>

"You didn't know so stop blaming yourself." Umi mustered up the best smile she could give in her current state.  
>"That's why it's my fault. I was ignorant." Eri muttered. She didn't want to further strain the sick by arguing.<p>

"You shouldn't blame yourself. It's not like you have the power to know everything. We should just be glad that I'm ok." Umi tried waving it off.

"You're not okay. You're bedridden and you sprained your leg from that accident. None of this would've happened if I asked any of them about my plans for our trip." Eri wanted to cry in frustration. Feeling helpless, she avoided looking at Umi because she started tearing up.

"It's my fault. I wasn't cautious enough and still pushed through even though I knew something bad might happen. I should've told you from the start. I just didn't want to spoil your fun." Umi tried reaching out when she finally noticed the tears rolling down Eri's cheeks. When she realized that Eri was too far from her reach, she tried standing up.

Eri realized what Umi was trying to do so she rushed to the girl's side.  
>"Wh-What were you thinking?! You're sick. You're supposed to rest. I don't want you to get worse. I don't want to lose you." Eri hugged Umi, afraid that she might suddenly disappear right in front of her.<p>

The feelings she felt seeing Umi were all coming back, like waves stirring her heart, that she couldn't help but sob and cry while clinging onto the one she held most dear.

Umi returned the hug and tried soothing Eri by rubbing her back.  
>"It's done and we can't bring the past back. There's no point in blaming ourselves. The only thing we can do is to stay positive with my recovery and that's what matters the most right now." Umi felt relieved when Eri stopped crying. She felt Eri hugging her tighter before letting go.<p>

"You're right." Eri stated as she tried composing herself. Umi held her cheeks and wiped the tears away. Eri placed her hands on top of Umi's and finally smiled for the first time since she got there.

"Instead of blaming myself, I should just nurse you back to health." Eri suddenly pecked Umi.  
>"E-Eri?! What are you doing?! What if you get my disease!" Umi was surprised by her sudden attack.<p>

"It's okay. I don't care if I get your disease or start an epidemic as long as you get well soon." Eri declared before stealing another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

**ありがとうございます！**

**A/N: ****Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews OuO  
>Thanks to LuciaHunter for proofreading this for me.<strong>

**avermari: Thanks ^^ Hope you like this one too.**


End file.
